Numerous prior art teachings exist pertaining to indoor and outdoor golf simulating games and practice devices. Some of these prior art teachings are highly sophisticated and very expensive to manufacture and maintain, while others are very simplified and therefore present little in the way of a challenge to golfers.
The present invention seeks to fulfill a need in the art for a genuine chip and putt golf practice device and amusement device through which golfers can actually improve their skills in the chip and putt phase of the game. In achieving this objective, the invention also affords an interesting game of skill for players of all ages who may or may not be interested in the actual game of golf.
An objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus for achieving the above-stated aims with minimum expense of manufacturing and maintenance in a purely mechanical arrangement and in an electrified score keeping embodiment. In either case, the game apparatus features prefabricated target formed of flexible material and pocketed to form several scoring pockets of increasing value away from a center smallest pocket of unit value. The target which is square attaches to an elevated level support frame which in turn rests on corner leg units which support a three sided flexible back stop for balls. The back stop forms a three sided return trough for balls which also constitutes a scoring zone of highest numeric value and lowest achievement, in correspondence to the scoring system for golf. An approach ramp at the front of the target and an elongated putting green simulating level pad with teeing component impart realism to the game and practice apparatus in a manner distinctly different from the known prior art.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.